


Naked Baby!

by newtypeshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: There's a naked baby on the loose in the Potter/Malfoy house.





	

A wet, naked toddler came dashing into the room.

"Naked baby!" cried Draco, throwing open his arms.

The baby dashed right past him to hide behind his back, giggling all the while.

It was the giggles that gave the child away to the damp, tired parent that came stumbling in a moment later. "Draco, where's...oh, there she is." He sagged, towel dragging on the ground. Water dripped from the shaggy black locks that had been pulled loose from the messy ponytail. His glasses were smeared with soapy water and child-sized fingerprints. His muggle t-shirt was a giant wet spot across his chest.

Draco laughed in sympathy. "Got you good, did she? Got you...good!" Suddenly he reached around and grabbed the slippery little darling, standing as he did and tossing her high as he dared. She squealed with delight. He caught her in his arms and spun in a circle. "Didn't you?" he grinned.

His daughter gave a wide, gummy smile back, single tooth bright and comic in her pink mouth.

Harry shook his head. "Who knew you'd be so good with kids?" he said, opening the towel.

Draco placed the squirming fourteen-month-old into the plush royal purple fabric. Then Harry's arms snapped around the youngest Malfoy and the towel swallowed her whole.

Inside the lumpy purple tower came the sound of tinkling laughter. Harry rubbed the towel vigorously around the little girl, making funny sounds as he did, then allowed her to poke her frizzy blonde head out. Baby-fine curls stuck out every which way. She held up her arms and made an English-sounding word. Draco lifted her out of the towel and into a hug. "Have you got her clothes?" he asked, shifting Lily onto his hip. He was already reaching for a nappie and the lotion.

"No. I'll get them now." Harry dried his shirt with a wave of his hand and  _Accio_ ed his wand. It zoomed in from the upstairs bathroom. " _Accio_  bottle!" he said. It flew in like a shot. Harry reached for it...and Draco caught it. They shared a grin. Draco proudly jutted his chin.

Lily tried to poke out Draco's eye.

Harry laughed his way to the bedroom. "Serves you right," he called back.

Draco muttered gibberish at him; it wasn't safe to curse around the baby; who knew what she'd pick up?

Harry returned shortly to find the towel spread on the carpet with a dry, happy baby in the middle. She was sucking contentedly on her bottle and, for the most part, staying still. Draco looked up from pinning the nappie. "Oh, not those. The green pair."

Harry shook his head. " _I_  get the clothes,  _I_  choose the color." He gleefully put down the red jumper with gold pants. Draco sniffed delicately. "Your taste is offensive." Below him, the baby dropped the bottle and crinkled her nose, peering intently at Draco. Draco absently put the bottle back in her pudgy hands. "And you're offending Lily. Take them back."

"She's imitating  _you_ , you twa...it."

"Language!" Draco frowned at Harry, who looked contrite.

"I know."

"Clothes." Draco pointed imperiously at the bedroom, his other hand busy holding down the baby trying to roll to her feet while still drinking.

Harry smirked. "They're right here." He tossed forward the red and gold outfit. "If you don't like it,  _you_  give her a bath next time."

Draco paled. "Me?" he squeaked.

"You."

Draco fumed. "Fine. Give me her clothes."

After they got the gold pants on her chubby bottom, Lily threw the bottle and got away. After that, it's just a naked baby chase.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> "After that, it's just a car chase." is from Neal Stephenson's book  _Snow Crash_. i blatantly stole it for that last sentence.


End file.
